The Prom
by SUM-YOUNG-GUY1086
Summary: Ron needs a date to the prom, enough said. Plus this if my first fic ever so please bare with me. RR Plus I have made some changes to hopefulley make it better.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible it is the property of the Walt Disney Corporation. So please don't sue me I'm not making any money off this. Besides you wont get much any way because I'm poor.  
  
Hey this is my first fic ever so please bare with me and please R/R. I'm open to any criticism.   
  
This fic is a Kim and Ron fic so enjoy! (One more could not hurt)  
  
The Prom  
  
The school year was coming to and end and that ment that it was time for the Junior/Senior prom and Ron stoppable did not have a date. He had been shot down by almost every girl in the Junior class (He did not even dare ask a Senior). He then was left with two choices. One, go stag to the prom or two, ask the one girl who had not yet turned him down or already have a date. She happened to be his best friend since Kindergarten and her name was Kim Possible. Ron had started to notice how much he liked her more than just a friend about a year ago and he has been secretly crushing on her ever since.  
  
  
  
He stared at her from across the hall and tried to decide what to do. He really did not want to go alone but on the other hand he was afraid of what might happen if he asked her out. After about a minute of thinking he decided to just go over there and talk with her and try to find out if she had a date or not. Then he might be able work up the courage to ask her to the prom.  
  
Ron then walked over to Kim who was putting things into her locker   
  
"Hey KP, what's up?" He said.  
  
"Oh nothing" She said with a distracted tone in her voice.  
  
"What are you lookin for?" He said wile trying to see over her shoulder.  
  
Kim finally found what she was looking for and it was her communicator. It then rang her distinctive tone. She responded and Waid's face appeared on the monitor. Kim then said "What is the sich Waid?"   
  
"Here is the video I got from the school security cameras" He responded.  
  
Kim watched the video which showed Josh and bonnie holding hands and going through a prom magazine. The video then ended and Kim looked very upset. She really did not like the idea of using school security cameras to find out if the rumors of Josh and Bonnie were true but she had to know and this was the best and easiest way to go about finding out.  
  
"Thanks Waid" She said with a distraught tone in her voice.  
  
Ron did not notice how upset she really was. She is very good at hiding her emotions. He then turned to her and said "You ready to go?".  
  
"Sure am" She replied.  
  
They both left school and Ron walked her home. On the way they started talking as the usually did and Ron brought up the topic of the prom.  
  
"So, KP what are your plans for the prom?" He asked.  
  
"Well as of right now I'm dateless. Josh decided to go with Bonnie so I'm all out of options. Why do you ask?" She said.  
  
Ron looked a little embarrassed but he did not let it show too much but Kim was a little suspicious. So he quickly replied by saying "No reason at all, just curious. I have the same problem as you do. Every girl that I have asked out has either turned me down or they said that they already have a date".   
  
"That's too bad, I really wanted to go this year. I guess I will have to wait to go next time" She said.  
  
Ron thought about what she said and finally got enough courage to ask her to the prom. He started to talk stuttering a little at first but then he just blurted it out.  
  
"Well if you don't mind, I would gladly go with you. That way it solves all of our problems." He said.  
  
Kim was a little surprised at what he said. She thought about it and then realized that it made a lot of sense. Besides lately she had been noticing how much she liked him. But she could never tell if Ron felt the same way that she did. She then spoke up and answered him.  
  
"You know what that's not a bad Idea" She replied.   
  
"Really?, that's great!" He said, sounding very enthusiastic.  
  
Then there was a moment of silence. They reached Kim's house and she said "see you tomorrow".  
  
Ron replied with "yep Ill see you in the morning" and they then parted their ways.  
  
More will come soon! If I get replies saying you readers want more. I would not want to post unpopular stuff. 


End file.
